Lost Memories
by Demon Hunter Zoro
Summary: A mysterious man falls in front of the Xavier institute injured and the mutants decide to take him in. Could this man be a mutant? Meanwhile, the Straw-hat crew is missing a member of their crew.
1. The Unexpected Entry

Chapter 1: The unexpected entry

"Ummm… Sir? Excuse me sir?" Scott Summers said. He was quite confused, for a man had just come crashing down in front of him. He seemed to have been seriously injured, and he didn't seem to be waking any time soon. Not knowing what to do, he helped the man towards the Xavier Institute.

* * *

"!" Luffy cried into the darkness. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Shut up Luffy, you're going to burst our eardrums." Nami said as she punched him.

"Ooowww!" Luffy said rubbing a lump on his head. "We have to find Zoro though! He just disappeared!"

"We know Luffy, but there are better ways to look for him than to cry your lungs and attract who-knows- what-kind of monsters here." said Sanji.

"M-M-Monsters?" squealed Chopper and ran to grab on to Luffy's leg. The Straw-Hat crew had just returned from stocking up food and prepared to set sail when they had realised that Zoro was gone. Robin had said she was reading a book inside the cabin and the last time she had saw the swordsman, he had been sleeping on the deck, looking quite peaceful.

"We have no idea where that moss- head is, so we should split into pairs to search for him." Sanji suggested. "We could find the idiot swordsman faster that way. If we find him, we could light a flare to signal each other or something."

Luffy's face lit up like a candle. "OK! So I will be with Chopper, Sanji, you go with Usopp and Nami will go with Robin."

"Ok!" the crew said together, though Sanji looked rather depressed that he couldn't be with his two "Angels from Heaven." It was confirmed that some kind of flare or smoke would mean that they had found Zoro and everyone would go back to the ship.

* * *

"Sir...Are you feeling ok?" Scott Summers had now taken the mysterious man into the Xavier Institute's infirmary. "Can you talk sir? I mean…" the tall man drifted off, lost for words that someone could actually rival Wolverine's healing speed. The mysterious man was now sitting up in the bed. Suddenly, the door opened and Professor Xavier wheeled in.

"Good to see you are awake. I am Professor Xavier, the owner of this institute. May I dare ask where you came from? Your name, perhaps? How you came here?" the professor asked. The man stared at both of them.

"Oh! I'm Scott, by the way! Scott Summers. I was walking outside when you came crashing down, so…" Scott said, looking extremely uncomfortable. The man frowned, as if trying to remember something.

"…I don't remember anything." said the man. "Not how I came here, where I came from, what I was doing before I came. It's all just empty."

"Ohhh..." Scott said. "Isn't there anything you can remember?" The man furrowed his brow in frustration.

"Well… I can remember one thing." he said.

"And that is…?" Professor Xavier pushed. After a long while, the two men didn't think that the man would answer. Finally the man looked up and said;

"I remember my name." he said. "Roronoa Zoro. My name is Roronoa Zoro."


	2. Meeting the Mutants

Chapter 2: Meeting the Mutants

"Well!" Professor Xavier said. "I'm sure you will be able to remember some things soon." The professor smiled. "Until you do, why don't you stay here? I don't suppose you have anywhere else to go." There was a slight pause and Zoro answered.

"OK, as long as I don't get in your way."

"Wonderful! Then it's settled. Why don't you follow me to a guest room and see if there are any clothes that might fit you." Professor Xavier said. Zoro's shirt was torn and dirty from the impact of falling in front of the institute so it was only natural that he had to change out of it. Scott and the professor led Zoro down the hallway of the building and opened a door to a huge bedroom. Zoro's eyes widened considerably.

"_**This**_is a guest bedroom!" he muttered under his breath.

"The wardrobe should be filled with clothes that fit you. Choose whatever you would like. We will be eating in about an hour, so if you want to, you can join us." said Professor Xavier as he closed the door. After the professor had closed the door, Zoro looked around the room. It was huge, for one, with a bed in the middle, a dressing table and a giant closet in the corner. He sighed, realising he didn't have much of a choice, swung open the wardrobe and found himself face-to-face with about a hundred different styles of clothing that were almost all exactly his size.

"That's just creepy." Zoro murmured and chose something to wear. After a while, Zoro was dressed in black skinny jeans, a black belt, boots, two dark blue wrist bands, a chain necklace and a navy blue and black vest. He didn't even bother to zip up the vest as he fell on to the bed and fell asleep. An hour later, Zoro woke up to a start and remembered what the professor had said about eating. He was pretty hungry; he had to admit, so he quietly opened the door and tried to find his way to the dining room. He failed pretty miserably, for he had no sense of direction, (not that he remembered anyways) sometimes finding himself in rooms that were so big, they could be apartments. When Zoro finally ran made it to the dining room, it seemed that the meal had not yet started.

"Ahh! It's good to see you have decided to join us here." said the professor as he wheeled in. Zoro turned around saw a woman with long, white hair and dark skin.

"Why, hello. You must be Roronoa Zoro." The woman smiled. "My name is Ororo Munroe, but you can just call me Storm, it's much easier." Zoro frowned.

"Why Storm?" he said after a while.

"We were going to explain all of that while we eat. Please, sit down." The professor said as he wheeled towards the table. "There will be other people joining us soon, so please be patient and wait here until they all arrive." Zoro shrugged and sat down at the table without protest. A few minutes later, a small group of people piled into the room, talking among themselves and as soon as Kurt walked into the room, Zoro's eyebrow shot up about 5 centimeters.

"This is Kurt Wagner." Professor Xavier said, recognising the surprise on Zoro's face. "I hope you were not alarmed by appearance." There was a slight pause and Zoro sat back and smirked.

"I've seen weirder." he said.

"Really?" the professor said. "Like what?" Zoro frowned again.

"I…I don`t remember." he confessed. "It's just this feeling that I have seen much, much stranger things than a blue…"

"Mutant." Kurt said, knowing that the green-haired man couldn't possibly be more surprised by the news. Zoro paused, waiting for an explanation.

"We are mutants, people who have special abilities from birth." Professor Xavier explained. "For example, Ororo can control the weather, Kurt can teleport, and Scott can shoot lasers from his eyes." The professor smiled. "The rest of them can introduce themselves to you on their own." A girl with long red hair turned to Zoro and smiled warmly.

"My name is Jean Gray. I can read minds like the professor and I have telekinesis." she said. "That means I can lift things with my mind." she added quickly, registering the confusion on his face. Zoro smiled.

"Cool!" he said in a soft voice.

"I'm Kitty Pryde. People also call me Shadow Cat. My power is that my body can pass through solid objects like this, see?" a girl with light brown hair said as she moved her arm right through the table. Zoro stared at her in awe.

"Kurt Wagner, but you can call me Nightcrawler."

"I'm Scott Summers, or Cyclops."

"My name is Rogue." said a girl with brown and white hair. "I can take other people's mutant abilities."

"I'm Hank." said a blue furry beast from the corner. "But people like to call me Beast."

"Well," the professor said. "We have all introduced ourselves except you." Zoro looked at him and slowly stood up.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro. I'm not sure what people would call me if I had a nick name, and I don't remember anything else about myself." The professor smiled.

"That reminds me." He said. "There were three swords attached to your waist when you came down, it's about time I give them back to you." Professor Xavier took out 3 swords from a shelf in the room and handed them to Zoro. "Does this jog your memory at all?" he asked as handed Zoro the swords. Zoro took the swords, examining them.

"Wado Ichimonji." Zoro whispered, holding up the sword with a white hilt and a golden scabbard. "Yubashiri" he said looking at the black one. "Sandai Kitetsu" he muttered as he touched the sword with a red and golden casing. Professor Xavier smiled. The man remembered something.

"Do you remember anything else besides the names of the swords?" Kitty asked.

"No, it just came to me." Zoro said as he strapped the three swords to his waist.

"We should discuss this later. Let's eat." said the professor and everybody dug in.


	3. The Big Misunderstanding

Chapter 3: The Big Misunderstanding

The group continued eating with some quiet chatter until the door slammed open and stood a very wet Logan.

"Logan!" the professor said. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" The man scanned the table as water dripping from his clothes, hair and face. His eyes stopped and stared at the green haired man. Professor Xavier seemed to notice him staring and smiled.

"Logan, this Zoro. Zoro, meet Logan." He said. Logan frowned and continued to glare at Zoro. Zoro shifted uncomfortably and without a warning, Logan charged towards him. Zoro's eyes widened as he glance at his claws. Wolverine continued to run towards him with no sign of stopping. Zoro got out of his chair, and pulled out his swords to defend himself. The rest of the group watched in awe as Zoro expertly dodged and parried the blows from Wolverine, until finally, he pushed away Logan's claws and pointed a sword to his neck, a dangerous look in his eyes. After a couple seconds, Zoro blinked a put his sword back and walked out of the room.

"Logan?" Rogue asked. "What was that for?"

"There's something suspicious about him. And that just proves it. Look at his skill. And three sword?! You have to admit that's suspicious." Logan said. The professor looked at Logan and sighed.

"Look Logan, the boy has no memory of where he is from, what he was doing before he came or anything else about himself." He said. Logan opened his mouth to protest. "And I would know if he was lying." The professor added.

Logan sighed and stormed out of the room, muttering something inaudible.

"Logan does have a point." Jean said after he left the room.

"About what?" Kurt asked

"The skill." Jean said. "I mean I know Zoro's telling the truth about the memory thing, but no normal person can do that to Wolverine. He had to have been an amazing swordsman before he arrived here."

"I see what you mean Jean, but if he has no memory of his past, how would he be able to do that?" Kitty asked.

"Instinct." Jean said. "I mean if you completely lost your memory and someone were to attack you, you would still be able to use your powers, wouldn't you?"

"That is very true." Scott said. "Losing your memory doesn't mean you lose you powers."

"Then if he didn't lose his powers, than could it be possible that Zoro's a mutant?" Rogue asked.

"There is a possibility." Professor Xavier said. "I could use my powers to dig out his memories, but it would be best to just leave him alone and let the memories come back on their own."

"Well," Ororo interrupted. "Why don't we leave this matter for another time and go to bed now." The group said their goodnights and went to bed.

* * *

"Any sign of Zoro?" Sanji asked as the crew met at the ship yet again.

"Nope." All the pairs said. Nami let out a sigh of defeat.

"We all searched the island _five _times. Even with his sense of direction, he can't possibly leave the island can he?" Nami said.

"We can't give up" Luffy said. "We'll find him. Definitely."

* * *

Jean decided on the way to her room that she should check on Zoro. She made her way towards his room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again. There was a sigh and then the door opened. Jean stood there for a while, staring at Zoro. Jean hadn't notice it at dinner because of the commotion, but Zoro hadn't zipped up the vest he was wearing. He had a scar running from his shoulder to his hip, and a very lean body.

"Oh my gosh." Jean whispered. Zoro frowned and looked at where she was staring.

"Oh." He said, scratching the back of his sheepishly. "If I remembered where that came from I would tell you, but I don't, so…" Jean blinked and shook her head.

"No! It's ok. I mean it's just surprising that you would have such a big scar." There was a slight pause. "Well, I just came to see if you were ok. You know, from the Logan thing." Jean said, feeling a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Oh. I'm fine." Zoro said. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. Goodnight." Jean said and turned around to leave. Zoro smiled and closed the door. Jean turned around to leave. "Doesn't talk much, does he?" Jean muttered to herself.

* * *

**A/N I was thinkin of making this a Jean X Zoro kind of thing. And I'm also planning to make it so Logan dosen't trust Zoro in the beginning and than they become friends. What do think? Leave you opinions!**

**-Demon Hunter**


	4. Who is Straw-Hat Luffy?

The next morning was very awkward for Zoro. For a number of reasons.

Logan was there at breakfast and he wouldn't stop staring at him. (That was the most awkward.)

He had a really weird dream about a boy with a straw hat. He really didn't know of he had any ties with him, but his arm _stretched _from what he remembered. But then again, there are people here who could teleport and stuff like that.

Even if he _didn't _remember anything, he could remember that he was_ not _a people person. So the sheer amount of questions they kept pestering him with was quite annoying.

So all in all, not the best morning for Zoro. After breakfast the professor approached Zoro.

"I want to see your abilities and skill. Is that okay with you?" Xavier asked. Zoro frowned.

"Ya, I guess that would be okay." Zoro said. "How?" The professor smiled.

"You'll see." He said. "Meet me back here in 15 minutes. Get dressed into something easier to move in and bring your swords."

* * *

Zoro walked down the hallway to his room, scratching the back of his head. (Not getting lost for once.) He went into the room put on shorts and a t-shirt, with his three swords in his hands and found his way back to the dining room.

"Oh!" the professor said when he saw Zoro. "Follow me to the Danger room."

Zoro followed the professor to highly secure room and looked around.

"What's this?" Zoro asked. The professor turned around.

"This is the Danger room. Here, I want to test your skill and see what you can do. All you have to do is wave you hand to tell me that you are overwhelmed." Professor Xavier said. "Now, let's begin, now shall we?" The professor wheeled out of the door and left Zoro alone. Suddenly, Zoro, sensed something dangerous behind him and calmly stepped aside and dodged a laser coming his way. He frowned and turned around. He unsheathed one of his swords and held it up. His brow furrowed in concentration.

"36 pound canon!" He yelled, sending a flying blade and cut the wall clean in half. The fake wall lowered, revealing several other guns and machinery. Zoro expertly destroyed machine after machine for several hours until the door slid open and the professor entered.

"You seem quite skilled in fighting, Zoro. Lots of power, stamina, you are quite strong." He said. "Did you remember anything last night, Zoro?"

"No." Zoro lied. "Nothing has come to mind yet." The professor raised an eyebrow.

"I won't pry." He said. "You can tell me if you remember anything, okay?"

"I will." Zoro sheathed his swords and walked out the door. He somehow made it back to his room in a record time of half an hour and plopped onto his bed. He could recall that the boy's name was Luffy and there was this other pervert named Sanji. Zoro really didn't know who these two people were, but it frustrated him that he couldn't remember anything more than "ero-cook" and "Straw-hat Luffy". He wondered if he was going to ever remember anything significant soon. Zoro sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_"Hey. Go away. You're annoying." Zoro said. Luffy looked at him._

_"Shishishishi. I've decided. You're going to join my crew!" Luffy said._

_"Don't decide those things for yourself!" Zoro yelled._

_"Why are so many people teamed up against one lady?" Zoro asked as he clocked several thugs with his swords._

_"We're helping you because we're impressed with your will to protect your village. It's not pity." Zoro said, looking serious. "If you don't want our help, we can just leave."_

_"When I decided I was going to become the greatest swordsman in the world, I had already thrown away my whole life." Zoro explained. "All that matters is reaching that one goal."_

_"We're a crew of monsters. That's what makes us special."_

_"I still don't trust you" Zoro said. "You can't win over my trust so easily."_

* * *

Zoro woke up overwhelmed by what he had just remembered. He had no idea who those people were, he couldn't even remember their face, beside Luffy's. The memories were too random. There were no connections between them. Who was that girl he saved? Who was it that he didn't trust? Who is Luffy? Zoro groaned and threw the pillow across the room.

"Who is Luffy!?" he cried. "Ah! This is so frustrating!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update. School is chaotic and i was so busy. Hope you can forgive me! Don't forget to R&R!**

**-Demon Hunter**


End file.
